


There's No I in Team

by m7storyteller



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V. (They couldn't do it without each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No I in Team

"This is so wrong.", Lindsay whispered behind the closed doors of the office that they were using as she unzipped his pants, reaching into find his cock, taking it in her hand, "I thought this morning was enough."

"So did I.", he whispered back, "But apparently seeing you get riled up by your ex is enough to make me turn into a sixteen year old boy."

She smirked at him, "You're anything but a sixteen year old boy.", she said, giving him a squeeze, before letting him go to unzip her jeans, pulling them down until she found herself being set on the desk, with her jeans hanging down around an ankle.

He made quick work of her shirt, unbuttoning it so that he could see the dark blue bra that she had put on that morning, and he took a moment to admire the way the material held her breasts, "Got to love Victoria's Secret.", he murmured, cupping her in his hands.

She bit her lip to prevent the moan that threatened to escape as he plucked at her nipples through the material, before pulling it down to frame her breasts. She arched her back a little so that he could see her breasts, only to feel the prod of his cock between her legs, "John."

Hearing his name on her lips, he smiled as he wrapped one hand around himself, and proceeded to push into her, finding her warm and wet, "Guess I'm not the only one that got turned on.", he said, as he began to thrust in and out of her, nipping at her nipples as he done so.

Her hands were on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin through his suit coat and shirt, and his hands were on her waist, holding her as they moved, both of them seeking what they wanted. She nipped his ear, before murmuring, "A little faster, I'm so close."

"Lift your hips a little.", they both groaned as she did what he asked, and that mixed with an increase in the speed of his thrusts, they felt the change in each others bodies, and with one open-mouth kiss, they swallowed the sounds that they made as they came.

Lindsay was the first to recover, "Better?"

"Oh yeah.", he said, withdrawing from inside of her, tucking himself back into his pants, "You?"

She nodded her head, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she slid her bra back into place, before she buttoned up her shirt, "I didn't realize how much I needed that, thank you."

John nodded his head, "Yeah, well, you know that they say that there is no 'I' in team, and that it's all about team work. So, thanks, I couldn't have done it with out you."

"Anytime...", she said, pulling her jeans back up, before running her hands through her hair, "I think that we better get back to work before they start talking."

"Yeah.", he said, making sure that he looked like he did before they entered the office, "Same time tonight?"

"I'll bring Chinese.", she said, as they left the office, acting like what just happened didn't happen at all.


End file.
